HALLOWEEN
by SraMalfoy
Summary: AMOR, MUCHO AMOR


**Por aquí algo que se me paso por la cabeza una tarde, espero que os guste.**

HALLOWEEN

Howarts, 31 de Octubre, 22:00 de la noche, Noche de Brujas, una preciosa chica cruzaba las puertas del gran comedor, disfrazada con un precioso vestido medieval de color escarlata, su pelo castaño ahora mucho más dócil caía graciosamente por toda la espalda delineando finos bucles, su cara perfectamente maquillada la hacia verse mucho más guapa. Pero todo eso a ella le daba igual, su cuerpo estaba allí, incluso se atrevía a sonreír a los que pasaban por su lado, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, junto con su corazón, si Hermione Granger pese a todo lo que tenia era infeliz.

Pero a los 17 años aunque tu vida sea perfecta todo se puede desmoronar si té falta una cosa y esa cosa se llama amor. Si Hermione estaba enamorada y no de cualquier chico, no eso no seria algo que ella hiciese, ella tampoco era normal, ese chico no era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, su mayor enemigo y de seguro un futuro mortifago que encima de todo la odiaba y le había hecho la vida imposible desde que se conocieron tan solo por ser hija de Muggels.

FLAS BACK

Cómo se había enamorado de él, ni ella lo sabia, solo sabia que de un día para otro le comenzó a mirar de manera diferente, le observaba y pudo notar que en situaciones normales era un chico normal, se reía con sus amigotes, nunca le había visto sonreír de aquella manara y poco a poco conoció a otro Draco un Draco que le empezaba a encantar y que poco a poco le llego a enamorar.

Llego un punto en el que ella misma los buscaba para que él iniciase una guerra de insultos, podría sonar masoquista, pero si no escuchaba su voz una vez al día se moría. Pero llego un momento en el que el dejo de insultarla, es mas la evitaba, aunque ella le picase él pasaba de largo ignorándola completamente.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione entro totalmente en depresión, tan desagradable era físicamente que ni aun siendo sangre sucia se atrevía a mirarme para insultarme. Después de darle muchas vueltas decidió que si el aspecto era lo que le alejaba de esos insultos, cambiaria. Comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto loca, ella sabia que jamás tendría una oportunidad, pero con sentirle cerca le bastaba, ahora no tenia ni eso. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado se puso en manos de Parvaty y Lavender, las estilistas de Howarts. Las dos chicas se esmeraron y cambiaron completamente a Hermione, pero no tanto el aspecto sino más la pose, ella ya era guapa, solo necesitaba creérselo y sacarle partido a lo que tenia, que no era poco.

Cambiaron su destartalado uniforme por uno más femenino y de su talla, ya que la chica tenia la manía de comprárselo dos tallas más grande y el que le pusieron era una menos, por lo que la camisa remarcaba su perfecto busto, la corbata antes perfectamente anudada, ahora caía libremente, la falda, antes por la rodilla, ahora tapaba lo estrictamente necesario, es decir era un cinturón ancho y por ultimo los zapatos, cambiaron sus horribles zapatones por unos zapatitos de medio tacón que se ataban al tobillo y que con las calzas y unas preciosas coletas que le habían hecho le daban un aire de Lolita de los mas sexy.

Sus amigas la llevaron hasta el espejo, cuando se miro solo pudo exclamar.

Yo no bajo así ni loca, parezco una cualquiera.

Hermione, linda, no ves que estas fantástica, quien quiera que sea el chico por el que has hecho esto va a caer rendido a tus pies, es mas creo que cuando aparezcas así en el comedor, ni el mismo Snape va a poder resistirse.-dijo Lavender

Si nena, tu te has visto, eres la chica más guapa de Howarts, solo no té sabias sacar partido, es mas me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado tan bien, Lavender, hemos creado un monstruo!

Jajajajaj!.- se rieron todas.

Ahora Hermione, ya sabes, a arrasar.

Así bajaron las tres, Hermione como un flan, no sabia ni como sé tenia en pie. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor se paro, no estaba muy segura de sí entrar o no, pero antes de poderlo meditar, sus amigas abrieron las puertas y lo que antes era un murmullo general se convirtió en un silencio sepulcral. No es que se sintiera observada es que estaba siendo observada, unas la miraban con envidia y rabia y otro, por supuesto el sector masculino babeaba y la desnudaba con la mirada.

Sin querer, evitarlo ella giro la vista hacia la mesa de su enemigo y pudo ver como la miraba con la misma cara que los demás, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y él reconoció que se trataba de la misma chica a quien llevaba evitando un tiempo, entonces retiro la mirada. Ella bajo la suya y sin atender a las preguntas de nadie, se sentó en su mesa y se puso a comer, el murmullo comenzó a subir de volumen y todo volvió a la normalidad, auque en todas las mesas se comentaba que la misteriosa chica había resultado ser Hermione Granger, la mayoría de los tíos preparaba una declaración de amor eterno para aquella diosa y otros planeaban pedirle que fuera su pareja en el baile. Otro chico no pensaba, había quedado en estado de Shock.

Hermione termino de cenar y se fue directamente a su habitación, él había vuelto a evitarla, solo la miro cuando no la había reconocido. En ese momento ella había comprendido que no le daba asco su aspecto, sino ella misma, la consideraba tan baja que ni insultos merecía.

Lloro toda la noche y aunque sus compañeras la intentaban consolar no entendían como podía estar así si el efecto había sido escandalosamente bueno.

Así paso una semana en la que los chicos no la dejaban ni andar, todos la pedían citas, le juraban amor eterno, le hacían regalos, todos, menos el que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Rechazo todas las invitaciones para ir al baile de Halloween que se celebraba ese mismo sábado, prefería ir sola a ir con alguien que no fuera él.

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Una vez entrado al Gran Salón se dirigió a servirse una copa, mientras saludaba a algunos amigos.

Pronto las invitaciones para bailar no le faltaron y al final decidió bailar, pero no lo hizo con ningún pretendiente, lo hizo con su amigo Neville, el pobre era tan tímido que no se había atrevido a pedirle ninguna cita a nadie y sintió empatia con él, ella había sido demasiado cobarde desde el principio.

Comenzaron a bailar y se lo estaban pasando en grande, Neville y ella tenia mucha confianza y el se mostraba tal y como era, un chico encantador y muy divertido, lastima no haberse enamorado de él.

Hubo un momento en el que la música paro y una voz en off anuncio un cambio de pareja.

Cuando la chica reconoció a su actual pareja sintió que el corazón se le paraba y que el aire comenzaba a escasear. Estaba bailando con Draco Malfoy y el chico bailaba maravillosamente bien. No parecía molesto por que le hubiese tocado bailar con ella, pero tampoco la miraba ni la hablaba, solo bailaba. Cuando termino la pieza Hermione sintió que despertaba de un hermoso sueño. Se miraron tan solo un segundo y el se separo de ella sin decir nada, ella bajo la cabeza para evitar que él la viese llorar, sentía que se moría, entonces sin poderlo evitar salió corriendo con dirección al jardín.

Corrió por todos los terrenos de Howarts hasta llegar a un túnel por el que se accedía a la carretera que llevaba a Hosmeadow. Cuando llego allí se tiro en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Había tocado la felicidad y en un momento todo se había esfumado.

De repente sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la espalda.

Lo siento Hermione, perdóname por favor.

El corazón se le paro en aquel preciso momento, era él, no podía ser, pero era su voz, estaba alucinando, la pena ya le hacia tener visiones. Par comprobar que no estaba loca levanto la cara de sus rodillas y giro la cabeza hacia atrás. Era él, Draco Malfoy la había seguido, la había abrazado y le había pedido perdón.

Pero aquello era tan alucinante que la chica no podía ni hablar. Entonces el decidió tomar la palabra.

Hermione, yo lo siento, he sido un cobarde todo este tiempo. Me enamore de ti, cuando comenzamos el año comencé a verte diferente, me encantaba pelear contigo por que era el único momento en que podía disfrutar de tu presencia, pero entonces tuve miedo, miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo y comencé a evitarte para no caer mas e intentar olvidarte. Entonces descubrí que yo a ti también te gustaba, notaba como me seguías, como intentabas tener encontronazos conmigo y entonces tuve mas miedo, tu y yo pertenecemos a mundo diferentes, nunca no dejarían ser felices y temí tenerte por un momento y luego perderte. Luego el día que entraste en el comedor con tu nueva imagen, casi me da un infarto, si tu ya me gustabas tal y como eras imagínate ver como todo los chicos de Howarts te desnudan con la mirada, tuve que echarme un hechizo para no levantarme destrozarlos a todos y sacarte de allí y cuando me miraste supe que todo eso lo habías hecho por mi y sentí morir al no poderte decir nada. Pero cuando hoy te he visto llorar se me ha partido el alma. Ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, te quiero y quiero que estemos juntos, me da igual todo lo demás sí tú estas a mi lado.

Hermione que había estado siguiendo toda la conversación sin poder articular palabra, sonrió como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia y sin mediar palabra se lanzo al cuello de Draco y le dio el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca.

Te quiero, te perdono, ya no importa nada, el pasado es pasado, yo también quiero estar a tu lado y me da igual todo.- dijo la chica atropelladamente cuando se separo de él y luego se volvió a abrazar como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.

Tranquila princesa.

Draco, dime que esto no es una mentira, dime que todo lo que me has dicho es de verdad y que no es un juego.

Hermione mírame a los ojos y dime si te miento, no tengas miedo vale, yo estoy aquí y no me voy a separar de ti jamás.

Después de unos minutos de arrumacos, los dos decidieron volver al baile, esa era su noche y querían divertirse. Cuando llegaron allí cogidos de la mano se dirigieron al centro de la pista y bailaron como si nadie mas existiese a su alrededor. Nada estropearía su momento, mañana ya verían como afrontar todo lo que se le venia encima.

FIN


End file.
